kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Rokurou Ougi
Rokurou Ougi (扇六郎, Ougi Rokurou) is the sixth Ougi brother. Along with his five older brothers, he was once part of Ichirou Ougi's massive body. However, to escape being killed by Masamori Sumimura, his brothers transferred their damage to him, leaving him seriously wounded, and abandoned him. Instead of granting Rokurou's wish to kill him, Masamori had the Night Troop's healers restore him.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 191 Appearance Rokurou usually wears a hood and mask that conceals everything but his eyes. Judging by the star symbol on his clothing, he has some function in the Shadow Organization, but has so far only been seen working alongside the Investigation Department as a temporary guide. Personality Rokurou tends to be cold and quick to anger. He held a grudge against his older brothers for betraying him, but his first allegiance is ultimately to his clan. He criticizes Yoshimori for not appreciating his position as a Legitimate Successor, and holds the entire Sumimura family in low regard. However, Rokurou has a softer side: he accepted a gift of candy from some younger Night Troop members while he was recovering, and returned the majority so they could enjoy it. Rokurou has a somewhat strained relationship with his younger brother: he fears Shichirou and resents any attempts by him to become closer, even though Shichirou seems to genuinely prefer Rokurou to his other brothers (especially considering that they are all dead by Shichirou's own hand). At the end of the series, Rokurou and Shichirou are on slightly better terms, and Rokurou no longer seems to fear him. Plot 'The Vanishing Shinyuuchi' Rokurou is hired by Namihira of the Shadow Organization's Investigation Office to act as a guide (though Rokurou volunteers to work for free). Along with Head Kouzou Tanno, they investigate the mysterious incident at Mashiroko Lake, a large Shinyuuchi. After Rokurou clears away the ever-present mist, they discover a gaping black hole where the entrance to the other world should be. Tanno determines that not only is this a man-made catastrophe, but the hole is now rapidly expanding and needs to be contained. He also suggests Rokurou has a hidden motive for helping them. Tanno orders the area sealed off, and tells Namihira to find a high-level ability user who can repaired damaged space: ironically, someone with abilities very similar to whoever stole the Shinyuuchi's power. Namihira is placed in charge of the case. Rokurou immediately reports his findings to his older brother Ichirou Ougi, who is displeased that he didn't apply more force to get more information. Rokurou replies that even if they learned how to hunt Shinyuuchi, he cannot agree to the idea of harming them. Ichirou insists that if they cannot do the same as the current Shinyuuchi hunters, they will lose out, and that their hands are already dirty, so it is too late to have morals. Ichirou plans to use this incident to make trouble for Masamori. He considers asking another of their brothers to go the next time, but Rokurou begs to go and apologizes for his failure. Ichirou eventually agrees. Namihira and Rokurou next visit the Sumimura Home,Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 181 where Namihira informs them of the incident and suggests that they might be involved. The Sumimuras deny this. Namihira points out that Masamori able to repair the damage to Mashiroko Lake, and also shares a photograph of Sumiko Sumimura standing over the black hole, which he obtained through a subordinate with the ability to collect memories from objects. Namihira implies that Shuji may not know his wife at all, causing Shuji to ask them to leave. Rokurou worsens the situation by saying that a woman who neglects her family must have a bad personality. Shuji throws tea at him, and Yoshimori prevents Rokurou from retaliating. Enraged, Rokurou destroys the sitting room with a cyclone, though the Sumimuras protect themselves with a Kekkai. Rokurou creates tornadoes to carry he and Namihira away. Namihira scolds him for attacking, especially since the visit was Rokurou's idea, and they came without the Chief's permission. Rokurou is unconcerned, saying that applying pressure is the best way to force them into acting carelessly, which they can take advantage of. Namihira insists that they do things by the book, so Rokurou attacks him and lets him drop. Rokurou suddenly notices how much strain he has placed on his body, and rushes to get home.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 182 Ichirou punishes Rokurou for allowing Namihira to live, which freed him to report back to Okuni. Now that Okuni is aware of their interest in Shinyuuchi, she could begin to search for evidence and expose them. Ichirou decides he can't use Rokurou for a while, and asks what he thought about Yoshimori. Rokurou says he was an arrogant brat, another who never notices the shadow he casts while standing in the light. Ichirou says he won't abandon Rokurou because they are the same, both having failed to become Legitimate Succesors and being forced to live in the shadows. Ichirou says that soon all the suspicion will be cast on the Sumimuras.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 183 Rokurou returns to Karasumori and ends up talking with Yoshimori. Rokurou is unimpressed by Karasumori, and asks why Yoshimori got so upset about his mother being insulted. Yoshimori replies that Karasumori isn't as important as family, which surprises Rokurou. He wonders why Yoshimori is Karasumori's guardian if he thinks that way. Yoshimori says that it would be dangerous for the people living nearby if he didn't. Rokurou says Yoshimori is ignorant: a Shinyuuchi's guardian protects the land's power, and is usually willing to sacrifice anything for that goal. Yoshimori says he'd prefer that Karasumori had no power at all, but Rokurou says his reason for existing would vanish if that happened. Yoshimori insists things would be safer that way. Rokurou says that Yoshimori's existence caused both his mother and brother to become outcasts. Yoshimori refuses to believe that. Rokurou says that he has no real interest in power, but that if he doesn't strive for it, there would be no place for him in the world.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 186 'The Abandoned Ougi Brother' Masamori Sumimura confronts Ichirou Ougi at home, and the two are soon locked in an all-out battle.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 188 Masamori manages to gravely wound Ichirou, and is moments from defeating him when Ichirou's body suddenly splits into several pieces, startling Masamori. Most of the pieces escape, but one, which all the battle damage has been transferred to, is left behind. This eventually assumes the shape of a gravely wounded Rokurou, who reveals that he and his five brothers made up Ichirou's massive body via a body combination spell. He demands that Masamori kill him, knowing he won't survive much longer and no longer has any reason to live. Masamori instead calls in the Relief Unit to heal Rokurou.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 191 'Recovering at Night Troop HQ' Masamori arranges to have some of Okuni's subordinates who excel at body modification help Rokurou with his recovery.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 193 Masamori informs Ichirou Ougi that Rokurou will not be used as a hostage, and that he can be picked up once he recovers. However, Ichirou ignores him and flies away, effectively leaving Rokurou to his fate. While Rokurou is recovering from his injuries at the Night Troop headquarters, he tells Masamori how they are alike: they both have extremely powerful younger brothers that were chosen as legitimate heirs, rather than themselves, making them fellow outcasts. Rokurou suggests that Masamori cut his ties with Yoshimori.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 230 Though Rokurou correctly predicts that his older brothers will abandon him, he is shocked and terrified when the person that comes to retrieve him is none other than his younger brother, Shichirou. Rokurou refuses to go with him, but Shichirou warns him that war is coming, and the Shadow Organization will be greatly damaged, so it will be safer for Rokurou to be at home. In the end, Rokurou is taken against his will.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 242 'Arashizaki Shrine Aftermath' After Yoshimori saves Arashizaki Shrine from attack by the Commander, Rokurou arrives with his father Nizou, who he took away earlier to protect. Rokurou explains to Shichirou that Masamori Sumimura warned him of the Commander's brainwashing power, and that this is likely responsible for causing some of Okuni's subordinates to burn her home on the night she was murdered. Shichirou asks why Rokurou didn't inform him, and Rokurou jokingly says Shichirou would never need his help. Shichirou insists that he didn't ask for help because he didn't want Rokurou to be harmed, which makes Rokurou uncomfortable. He inwardly reflects that it would be better if Shichirou was a bad guy.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 309 'The New Clan Head' When Shichirou has to leave the battle at Shadow Organization Headquarters to deal with matters at Arashizaki Shrine, Rokurou replaces him at Tatsuki's side. Tatsuki is amused by this, and says that Nizou believes Rokurou to be the son that most resembles him.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 340 After Shichirou is officially named the new clan head, Rokurou appears at his introduction party. They bicker briefly, and then Shichirou flies off with Shijima, tired of all the formality. Rokurou is amused and calls him an idiot.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 345 Powers Wind Manipulation: Like his brothers, Rokurou is a high level wind user and therefore capable of flight via a weak tornado around his body (he can also carry other people in this manner). He has attacked in two ways: destroying an entire room with a large cyclone, and using slicing winds to slash an enemy. Trivia *Rokurou states that though he may not look it, he is older than Masamori. References Category:Ougi Clan Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Male Characters Category:Characters